On the Road Again
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: Sam and Dean set out to drive to a new hunt. Along the way they make stops for food, lodging, laundry, gas, what ever. These stories are Dom!Sam / Sub!Dean Wincest as seen through Outsider's eyes. I love other P.O.V stories. Come along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1 - Doin' the Laundry

xXx

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 1

**What Happened to That?**

The idea for this series came from chaosgenes. Thanks so much for the push.

When Darlene pulled into the Wash n' Go she saw a big, black, shiny car sitting in the sun outside the door. The gleaming chrome grill was like the smiling teeth of a lion and the vehicle seemed to bask in the afternoon heat. She pulled up next to it, parked and started pulling her laundry bags out of the back seat.

Peering through the window she saw a couple of people, including two big guys, already doing their laundry and she hesitated for a moment. Then she took her courage in both hands, kicked her paranoia to the curb and starting dragging the bags into the Laundromat.

One of the guys, who had been sitting down reading a newspaper, immediately got to his feet and opened the door for her, reaching out to pick up one of her bags.

"That's a lot of laundry you have there," he said, smiling down from way over her head. "Those bags are almost bigger than you."

He helped her all the way to the washers, the perfect gentleman, and Darlene's inner alarms were soothed. She noticed that, in spite of being a giant, he had a sweet, gentle voice and the softest hazel eyes and long, beautiful hair that cried out for her to run her fingers through.

He sat back down and picked up his paper again after making sure that Darlene was all settled. She looked around the place, hunting for his wife. He gave that overwhelming impression of a husband waiting for his wife to finish the laundry. She had seen whole lines of guys stalled out in those chairs on a Sunday morning, reading their papers and sneaking looks at their watches.

There weren't that many people in the place and she sort of wanted to congratulate some woman on making such a fine catch from the matrimonial fishing hole.

Just then the other big guy she had noticed through the window came over and kicked Tall guy's foot.

"Hey bitch," he growled. "What the hell is this, Sam? What happened here?" He waved a pair of jeans in Tall Guy's face.

Darlene waited for the explosion but instead Sam, his name was Sam she realized, reached out and took the pair of jeans from Grumpy guy.

"Don't know, jerk." Sam replied. "It's green. Maybe it's ectoplasm from that Spector last week. Maybe it's grass stains from the graveyard. I don't know. You're the one who takes care of our laundry. "

Sam stood and grabbed Grumpy guy by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a brief, crushing kiss.

Then Sam turned him around and smacked his ass. "Go on, get to work, Dean. I don't want to be here all day."

Darlene's brain skittered off the track for a moment. So many questions caused a neuron traffic jam in her head. Ectoplasm? Graveyard? Spector? But most of all, the major cause of the short circuit behind her eyes was the question, This was the little woman? This big, 6 foot tall, green eyed gem was the wife?

Another section of her brain lit up. That was the hottest picture, ever. She'd hold that thought and take it out later to play with.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sweet Dreams

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 2

**Sweet Dreams**

Jenny Dover looked out the front window at the big, black car pulling up outside the office of the Dew Drop Inn. When the cute, sandy-haired guy got out of the driver's side she fluffed her hair up and checked her lipstick in the glass counter top. Cute was cute, even if he looked to be a decade or so too young to be fully ripe, you took your chances when they were handed to you.

When the other, even bigger guy got out of the other side of the car, Jenny called out to her sister "Julia, Julia, I need you out here."

"What'd need, Jen?" her sister asked, appearing from the back room with a magazine in one hand and a cigarette between the fingers of the other. "Whoa!"

Julia appreciated man meat on the hoof as much as her sister and the two approaching the door were prime cuts. Julia had been annoyed to be disturbed initially, however, she would have had words with Jenny if she hadn't been called for this little show.

The shorter of the men approached the door first but the taller one reached over his head and pushed the door open for him. Stopping in front of the desk the green-eyed charmer flash the sisters a hundred watt smile.

"Good evening, ladies," he said. "Your sign says you have vacancies and a vacancy is what we need."

"Why, certainly," Jenny cooed and fluttered her eyelashes. "Can't send you back out into the dark, can we? I'm Jenny and this is my sister, Julia. We own the place."

She flipped the registration book around, grabbed a pen and reached for his hand. "You just sign right here." Just as she was about to grab the prize Tall Guy stepped up behind Green Eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist. Tall Guy stuck out the other arm and plucked the pen from her fingers.

"Thank you, Ladies." Tall Guy growled. "I'm sure you'll have just what we need." Then he leaned down and licked Green Eyes' ear. Green Eyes responded by leaning back on Tall Guy's chest, the move obviously well practiced and comfortable.

Jenny watched a long, pink tongue circle Green Eyes' ear. A thrill shot down her spine and the hairs on her arms stood up. Tall Guy might as well have licked her ear.

Green Eyes signed in and flipped his credit card down. She picked it up. "Thank you, Mr. Plant." She then turned to Julia. "I believe that our room Number Twelve is ready. Isn't it ready, Julia?"

She and her sister exchanged meaningful glances and Julia took off, supposedly to check and make sure that Room Twelve was in order.

Jenny turned back to the beauties at her counter. "It will be necessary for both of you to sign in. Sorry. I hope a King size bed will be fine for you gentlemen. Room Twelve is our nicest room but it only has the one bed. On the plus side, it's pretty much separate from the rest of the rooms so it is nice and quiet and private."

"Sounds good," said Tall Guy. Jenny turned the book around to see what he had written. "Oh, Mr. Page. I'm sure you will find it acceptable." She handed over the key and pointed down the hallway toward their room.

She watched them walk down the hall, Mr. Page holding Mr. Plant firmly around his waist, pulling him close. Mr. Plant might as well have had a license plate stapled to that cute little ass, he was so owned.

Jenny was fanning the heat out of her face when Julia came back. At the sound of the door closing on room twelve, Jenny turned to her sister.

"The cameras all set up and ready to go?"

Julia grinned at her sister and raised her hand for a congratulatory high five. "Everything's fine." The sisters laughed as their hands smacked together.

"We are going to make so much money with this one."


	3. Chapter 3 - At a Bar, Where Else?

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 3

**At a Bar, Where Else?**

"Hey Ron, take a look at the pretty boy at the bar. Seen him before?" Hubble muttered to his wingman, Ron, hardly moving his lips from the neck of his beer bottle. Hubble was a big, thick, scary looking dude. Whether his face was born that way or made that way by experience, it was a face that said don't screw with me in mile high letters.

Ron, who was Hubble's best friend under threat of having his face pounded if he wasn't, glanced over at the bar and picked out the guy right away. He hadn't seen the guy's face but the view from the back was pretty good. Compared to the bar hussies lined up at the counter the guy had the cutest ass of the bunch.

Then the guy turned around and scanned the room and Ron saw what Hubble had already seen. The guy had eyelashes so long that they were still visible through the smoky haze floating in the air and his lips were full, pink and pouting. Beside the perky ass he also had the cutest face in the room.

Ron picked up his own beer and whispered out of the side of his mouth, "What do you want to do about it?"

"I think I want to make a new friend." Hubble answered. "You still have those Roofies on you?" Hubble snorted. "With what I had to pick from tonight I thought I'd have to take 'em myself to handle one of the floozies."

Ron watched as the guy at the bar picked up a couple of bottles of beer and walked over to a side booth. Evidently he had a partner sitting in the dark. But he just dropped off one of the beers and then wandered away to the pool tables.

Ron put a couple of Rohypnol tablets in Hubble's hand and the big guy left the table to go stalk his prey. On the way Hubble stopped at the bar and bought a bottle of beer. He popped the top off with his thumb, poured some of the beer on the floor and added the tablets.

Ron watched the play in progress. It was better than television. Hubble's target worked his way on to a table and Hubble worked his way up behind that perky ass. Each one was making practiced moves. Ron suspected Pretty Boy was a pool shark. He already knew that Hubble was just plain bad news.

Twenty minutes later Hubble made his move. As Ron had predicted, Pretty Boy had suckered his pool playing opponent smoothly along and won the third game. He put his beer down on the edge of the pool table to take out his wallet and stuff his winnings away. Hubble walked right into the guy, knocking him sideways a bit and while the beer was sitting unprotected, switched it for the one in his hand. Hubble then made nice, putting his other hand out to steady Pretty Boy and apologizing for being so clumsy.

Pretty Boy nodded and then grabbed his beer and sat down on one of the chairs lining the wall, chugging the beer at the same time. Ron glanced at his watch and figured he'd stand up and help Hubble get the guy outside and into Hubble's van in about ten more minutes.

Just like clockwork Pretty Boy was rubbing his face and swaying in his chair in under the ten minute estimate and Ron stood up. As he passed the table where Pretty Boy had dropped off the other beer he saw a young guy's face lit up by the reflected light of a laptop. The second guy had long, soft looking dark hair and was paying more attention to the screen than the action at the pool tables.

When he made it to the pool tables Hubble already had the guy's arm in one paw and was feeding him more beer with the other. Ron grabbed the other arm and they walked Hubble's pick for the night out of the bar nice and quick. Along the way Pretty Boy managed to snag someone's chair with his foot and create a bit of a ruckus but other than that everything went according to plan.

Outside, behind the van, Hubble handed the guy over for Ron to hold up while he unlocked the van's doors. Ron heard the bar's front door open and slam, some running footsteps and then all the lights went out.

XXXXXXX

Ron woke up with a massive headache. He didn't even know where he was. It was chilly and way too bright for a guy whose head was beating like a bass drum. He pushed himself up, looked around and recognized the back of Hubble's van.

As if to guarantee he was right Hubble was sitting in a corner by the back doors and he looked like crap. His face, not pleasant to look at in the best of times, was decorated with bruises and one eye was swollen shut. He was gagged and his hands and feet were secured with those plastic zip ties that cops used now instead of handcuffs.

Holding his head a still as possible Ron rolled over and crawled to Hubble. He flipped out his knife and cut the ties and Hubble removed his own gag.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ron asked.

Hubble growled. "Pretty Boy had a boyfriend already and he wasn't happy. All he said before he hit me the first time was "I don't share."

Ron sat back on his heels. "You mean the kid with the long hair and the laptop? That kid?"

Hubble growled again and touched his eye. "Yeah, him. That wasn't any kid. That was Godzilla in a flannel shirt."


	4. Chapter 4 - Good Morning, Sunshine

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 4

**Good Morning, Sunshine**

"What the hell?" Dean rolled over and the room swung like a bell. Sam lay on the other side of the bed, spread out like a bear rug, covering all the available space.

Dean pushed at him with a foot, catching his brother on the hip and moving the Sasquatch a little sideways. Sam lifted his head, bleary eyed.

"What'd you want, Dean?" he muttered and then stuck his head under his pillow.

"Why does my head feel like the inside of a trash can? What happen last night?" Dean started to rant but the rising bile in his throat made him run for the bathroom. After making obeisance to the porcelain God and rinsing out his mouth, he returned to sit on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands.

He had almost sat on Sam's leg so he again pushed his brother's body around. "Why do I feel like this, bitch? I can't be hung over." Again he poked Sam. "Come on, damn it. Take care of me."

Sam gave up trying to sleep and sat up. "You feel like this because you got Roofied last night, jerk," he told his brother.

"What? Roofied? Who Roofied me?" Dean squawked. "You're supposed to watch my back. Why did you let me get Roofied?"

"They had you outside almost before I could stand up," Sam replied. "I saved your little pink ass from being raped by a guy built like an industrial freezer. You should say thank you instead of ragging on me, Princess. You could be hurtin' on both ends right now."

Dean flopped back on the nice warm spot Sam had just vacated. "Thanks for that and since you're up would you get me some pain killers? I'd appreciate it."

XXXXXXX

After Sam was showered and Dean was medicated they decided to go out for breakfast before getting back on the road.

The motel had a coffee shop attached that looked like a hot spot. The town was hardly a bump in the road so the coffee shop was most likely the only action for the inhabitants tired of looking at their spouses' faces. Sam hustled a still moaning Dean along to a booth and nodded at the middle aged waitress. "Could you bring us coffee and keep it coming? "

Mildred came back to the table with her order pad and the coffee pot. Dean peered up at her over the top of his menu, barely able to do more than squint in the morning light. She had seen Sam guide the green eyed beauty to the table with an arm around his waist.

She looked at Dean and then at Sam and poured the coffee. She tapped the order pad with her pencil and then said to Sam, "Rode him hard and put 'em up wet, did you? Good times."


	5. Chapter 5 - Pretty, Pretty boys

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 5

**Pretty, Pretty Boys**

It had rained all morning and the roads outside of Mazomanie were dotted with puddles. Carl and Annie had pulled in to the Speedy Wash self-wash car wash to get the mud off his beloved truck and were up to their elbows in suds and cold water when a dark, gleaming black monster of an American muscle car pulled into the stall next to them.

Carl's mouth dropped and drool gathered, obscuring his speech. He look, wide eyed, at Annie. "You wouldn't know but that is a 60's Impala, a true classic car. God, it has to be over 40 years old and, look at it! It's perfect!"

Annie was willing to accept Carl's enthusiasm about the car but she had a lot more interest in the gorgeous guy who stepped out of the driver's seat and proceeded to strip to his T-shirt and jeans. The man picked up a hose and started to rinse the Wisconsin mud from the paint work.

It was pretty nippy outside and the mixture of the hose water and the 50's air temperature caused his nipples to harden under the plain white T. Annie could see not only the nubs but also his well-defined abs under the dampened shirt. The wetter the shirt got the more transparent it became and Annie was beginning to really, really enjoy the view.

She twirled her hair with her fingers and looked at her boyfriend beside her, doing a mental comparison shop. White T-shirt guy made Karl look gawky and soft. Carl was the taller of the two but that was his only winning point.

She quickly glanced back to T-shirt guy when she heard a yell, "Damn it, jerk. Watch the hose." There was another guy standing outside the black car now and he was taller than Carl and just as gorgeous as white T-shirt guy, if not more. It was hard to separate the two men, they were each so perfect, just in different ways.

Evidently the yell was because White T-shirt had splashed Tall and Gorgeous with the hose and now Annie had two semi-transparent T-shirts to contemplate. She was beginning to get hot and decided to give Carl a gift. She backed into him and began to rub his groin with her ass for a little relief.

She watched as Tall guy came around the car, took the hose from White T-shirt and stuffed it down the front of the shorter guy's pants.

"You bitch, Sammy!" White T-shirt yelled and then Annie got a gift, proving if you cast your bread upon the waters it will return to you three-fold.

Tall guy wrapped his arms around White T-shirt, pulled the hose out of his pants and ran his hands up under the thoroughly wet shirt to the hardened little nipples. White T-shirt leaned back into the other guy's chest and raised his head for a kiss.

"Oh my God," Carl yelped. Annie responded by rubbing harder.

"It's a gift, you idiot." She said. "Take what you've been given."


	6. Chapter 6 - Sweet Treat

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 6

**Sweet Treat**

Abe's mother had started the doughnut shop a couple of decades ago and it had supported the family, sent the kids to school and done well by the Garfola family for all those years. The whole family worked there, year after following year. Abe and his sister worked the front counters. They greeted most of their customers by name. Ellensburg was a small town and a lot of his customers had gone to school with him.

He stared out the front window watching the traffic come in off the Interstate. All these people, going somewhere, doing things that Abe could not even imagine. They had lives and Abe was jealous. He could feel the years winding down and he was standing still, behind this counter counting away the hours of his life.

He glanced up at the clock, getting on one o'clock. The kids would be coming in after school soon, the older people picking up little clandestine snacks to round out their lunches. He smiled. Sometimes he felt like the shop was everyone's little secret, loved but denied.

He was watching for one particular person, Roger from the car dealership across the road. He saw Roger crossing the road and for just a moment the two men looked at each other, and then turned away. They had been doing this for years. Hungry for a look but both denied it; their secret lives, hidden away.

A black classic car pulled into the parking lot. Abe thought it was very possibly older than him but it looked loved, cherished; someone's perfect friend. Two guys got out and came to the door, joining in the line of customers that had been slowly assembling. He and Tara started pulling orders; hustling through this, their afternoon rush. Only the early mornings were busier

Abe noticed Roger joining the back of the line but his eyes were drawn to the two guys from the black car right in front of his friend. They were a couple, he realized with a jolt to his chest. They were smiling and laughing and touching each other, comfortable in their skins, completely oblivious to the occasion looks from the other customers.

When they got to the front of the line, Abe asked what they wanted. They were both big guys but one was extremely tall and the other was extremely pretty. "What'd you want, bitch, the cream filled ones?" the pretty one asked with a heavy emphasis on the word cream.

The tall one snorted and replied, "You know, jerk, if you got the plain glazed with the hole in the center you could line them up on my dick and eat them off."

Abe froze, unsure of exactly what he had heard but he raised his eyes and saw Roger laughing. The ice broke loose in Abe's chest and he smiled back at Roger.

"What'll it be, gentleman?"

"Six cream filled and six plain glazed," was the reply.

He bagged their doughnuts then turned to take care of Roger next as they left.

"The usual, Roger?"

Roger showed all his teeth in a great grin. "No, Abe, give me a dozen plain glazed and then come and help me eat them"

00O00

00O00

**A/N - **Diana Campos: Obrigado por seus commentaries.. Eu aprecio seu apoio.

**A/N** – SM: Merci pour vos commentaries et de soutein.


	7. Chapter 7 - Traffic Stop

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 7

**Traffic Stop**

The speeding car tripped my radar gun at 95 miles an hour, way over the legal limit. I pulled out of my little hidey hole and took off after the huge black monster, a grinning behemoth from decades past.

No one blows through my town that way; I don't care who they are or where they're going. The thrill of a coming confrontation spiked up my adrenaline levels, already high from my early morning argument with Lori. Since I had to control my temper with my wife the thought of turning lose on the guys in that car was like freedom beckoning.

I called in the plates and watched the black muscle car pull over to the side of the road. I waited though, let 'em sweat, I thought and watched the two men through the windows. The plates came back a couple of minutes later, registered to a Singer Salvage yard out of South Dakota. Looked like all I could get 'em for would be speeding and they would be out of Missouri before the ink dried on the ticket.

I pulled out the clip board and approached the car. "Keep your hands, where I can see them." I barked at the driver. The face that looked up at me reminded me of the guy who was dating my oldest daughter. He didn't look a lot like Roy, it was just the attitude, the God's Gift to Woman attitude and, I admit, I lost it a bit.

I couldn't see the other guy very well but he had put his hands on the dashboard so he knew how to play the game. They most likely had been stopped plenty of times before; very likely considering how Mr. God's Gift drove. I looked over the license and registration and couldn't really fault him on paperwork but there was something off about them. Something made me itch. I let both of them out of the car and asked if they minded if I looked it over. The tall passenger minded very much and I called for backup.

Once Ron arrived we looked over the open portions of the car. I suspected drugs or some kind of contraband but nothing was visible. They refused to open the trunk and the tall guy told me I would have to get a search warrant Iwould have just ignored them but Ron was standing there watching me and he was only just out of the Academy in St Louis. I followed the book when he was around.

So I said they were resisting arrest and got them loaded in the back of my cruiser.

By the time I was locking them up in a cell together I was beginning to cool off. I knew I had let my temper get the best of me and now I had a problem, not them. In the morning Judge Jefferson would be asking me some pretty pointed questions about the basis for the arrest. The judge was not going to accept my 'They made me itch' reason. Everyone else in the station also was giving me sideways looks and now I was looking for a way out. I didn't think that my prisoners would hand it to me on a platter.

The Sheriff spent some time in the back by the cells and when he came out he waived me over to his office.

"Officer Reynolds, why did you bring those two young men in?" he asked.

I started to explain and he didn't buy my 'itchy feeling' reasoning either.

The Sheriff tented his fingers and put his feet up on his desk. "I'm afraid your 'itchy feeling' may have landed this office right in the middle of the ACLU discrimination law suit going on up in St. Louis right now."

I had no idea what the man was taking about. He suggested I take a little walk and go look at my prisoners and maybe apologize and see how fast I could get them back to their car. I was completely amazed by the suggestion.

When I got back there the tall guy had the other guy mostly naked and they were making out like a couple of kids right there on the cell cot, in front of God and everybody, including me. They heard me and the tall one stopped sucking the other guy's face long enough to look up at me.

"You still want to see what we have in the trunk, officer?" he asked.

I definitely had named Mr. God's Gift to Women all wrong.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Amusement Park

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 8

**The Amusement Park**

Charlie pulled the Honda out on the road to Bentleyville. He had his best friend Karl in the shotgun seat and they were on their way to pick up Ellie and Donna, a couple of the cheerleaders. Life was good for a pair of high school jocks riding the wave of teenage popularity and approval. They could do no wrong. They were the hottest thing in Pryor.

They slammed a high five when they saw the girls waiting after practice on the high school steps. The pretty girls were the pick of the crop waiting for the boys in the lettermen's jackets. Everyone was impressed with themselves. Impressed with how perfect they were, how perfect their lives were and how the future stretched out in front of them all flowing paths and easy highways.

There was a traveling carnival set up just outside of town and they were going to head out and have a real good time. They roared down the road. Far ahead the twinkling lights of the carnival threw a glow against the summer sky. Fields of corn rustled as the car flew by, nodding tassels and bending stalks. As they got closer they could hear the carnival music gusting with the wind, the hum of voices and the rattle of the roller coaster.

Pulling into the back of the lot they parked in the last row, next to a shiny black car with a grinning chrome grill. The little white Honda looked like a minnow next to a shark, dwarfed by the 60's muscle car. Karl glared at the big car and sneered at its age. "The sixties called, they want their car back", he joked, thinking it was the best joke ever, having slept through the discussion of clichés in English class.

The teenagers piled out of the little car and ran for the park entrance, all loud cries and big smiles. Charlie nearly fell on his ass walking backwards while teasing the girls, making them laugh. Charlie liked to make them laugh; it made him feel smart and clever.

Once inside the carnival it was only a question of what to do first. The Ferris wheel was a giant loop of colored lights and revolving circles. The roller coaster flashed by like a caterpillar on fire. The clashing sounds of a video arcade added to the excitement.

There were a lot of kids from their classes at the fair but the four didn't even bother to greet those lesser beings. The high school Kings and their Queens for the night didn't need anyone else. Charlie was so busy ignoring people that he walked right into the back of some guy in a leather coat.

When the guy turned around Charlie felt Ellie's attention flicker away from him on to the guy. The man was everything Charlie hoped to be. He was older and broader and a lot better looking. He reduced Charlie to a gawky kid in a too large jacket with one sweep of his eyes.

It was the eyes that gave Charlie pause. Karl went on being his idiot self and tried to push past but when he bumped into Leather Jacket Karl was the one who flinched. Charlie stared into a pair of green eyes that were so much older than the guy's face. The road ahead for this man had not been easy.

Those eyes reflected grief, sorrow and loss. They were angry and watchful and ignored Charlie's claim to the Kingdom with a careless shrug. The guy's eyes dismissed Charlie as of no importance and turned to Ellie and Donna.

The girls stopped giggling and Ellie let go of his arm. They posed and flirted, Karl and Charlie discarded. This was a real Alpha male and thousands of years of instinct focused on the man. Either girl would walk off with the guy if all he did was raise an eyebrow.

Charlie wanted to go there but was pretty sure he didn't want to pay the price. Maybe his future wasn't going to be the walk in the park he imagined.

Another guy walked up and handed Leather Jacket a cotton candy cone. The new guy was tall and younger but the carnival lights reflecting off his eyes gave an impression of darkness lit by fire. The Ferris wheel spun behind them, a circle of light holding back the black night sky.

The new guy placed a hand on Leather Jacket's shoulder and looked over Charlie and his group. The dark eyes set Charlie and Karl aside as of no importance for which Charlie was grateful Perhaps being only a member of the herd was a good idea. These two men were predators and could take over Charlie's small town herd without even breathing hard. First to go would be the guys out front.

The tall guy swept his eyes over the teenagers and spoke.

"Dean", he said. "Jailbait. Let 'em all get older before we invite them to play."

The two men turned, walked away and left four teenagers behind to grow up.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Place in the Sun

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 9

**A Place in the Sun**

The Impala engine purred, carrying the Winchester past the summer fields. Tall grasses waved in the heat. Scudding clouds threw fast moving shadows on the ground, dappling the fields. Up ahead a sign urged travelers to visit Byars Lake.

The billboard pictured swimmers splashing in clear blue waters, a dream in the heat of summer. At the lake's edge appeared one of those perfect fifties fathers, flipping burgers on the grill, dressed in a neatly ironed shirt with the duffs rolled up and smiling at his cartoon children playing in the water; an American fantasy. Mom sat primly at a picnic table, distributing plates while dressed in a long, full skirt with a string of pearls around her neck.

Was there ever such an ideal family? A small fee, a mere pittance, would grant you entrance to this perfect world. Come visit Byars Lake.

"How old do you think that billboard is?" Sam asked

Dean's eyes flicked up at the sign. "Older than us, that's for sure."

"Turn here." Sam waved.

"You really want to go there?" Dean laughed.

"It's hot. There's a lake to swim in. Come on, Dean. Take a break. My skin is sticking to the upholstery." Sam looked set to keep on whining until he wore Dean down.

They pulled up to the gate arm blocking the entrance road and paid the scowling guy in a lawn chair reading a magazine a couple of bucks to move the arm. It was supposed to be a 'parking fee'.

Once inside they drove through a tunnel of trees, sunlight bouncing off the leaves and the hum of insects and the cries of children competing with the engine noise. On the left they passed a row of dusty cabins; some railings decorated with drying towels.

The tree tunnel ended and they arrived at a small parking lot. Byars Lake spread out in front of them, sparkling waves reflecting light. There were children playing in the water and parents scattered on the shore, sitting in various comfortable poses; chatting or tossing pebbles at the water or just lying staring at the sky.

There was no guy in a neatly pressed shirt flipping burgers or a woman inappropriately dressed in pearls and a long skirt. There were men in T-shirts and women in bathing suits. Some of the parents were dark skinned, some were single individuals sitting alone and watching the children play.

The Winchesters got out of the car, dumped their boots for tennis shoes, peeled off the over shirts and grabbed the spare blanket from the back seat. Sam got the cooler from the floor and they wandered off down the side of the lake looking for peace and quiet and their own patch of sunlight.

Away from the other visitors Sam stripped down to his boxers and dove in the lake. Dean got a beer from the cooler and all seemed right with the world. Sam splashed and laughed and called to his brother. "Come on, Dean. Come in and cool off."

Dean waved a lazy hand and lay back on the blanket. Curling an arm under his head he opted to join the sky watchers.

Time passed and the sun warmed the blanket. Sam finally splashed his way out of the water and ran to pick up a towel. When he dried off and rubbed the excess water out of his hair he lay on their blanket and tried to snuggle into Dean's side.

"What's up, Sam?" Dean asked and pushed Sam away.

Sam fought back and tried to get closer. "Now I'm cold and you're all nice and warm." He laid his still damp head on Dean's chest and Dean curled an arm around Sam's back, tucking him into his side.

"There's children here." barked an annoyed voice. "You guys are disgusting. You shouldn't do that kind of stuff in public."

Dean looked up to see the Gate Guard standing in the shadow of the trees lining the lake. They both sat up and Dean pulled Sam back into his chest. "Who are you, buddy? What the hell do you want?"

"I run the place," the older, heavy set guy growled. "We don't want your kind here. This is a family place."

Dean looked around. They were still completely alone. "Did you follow us here? What were you expecting to see?"

The guy clenched his fists and turned red.

"Dean," Sam murmured. "He's a voyeur. Don't you get it? It wasn't what he was expecting to see. It was what he was hoping to see."


	10. Chapter 10 - Turnabout is Fair Play

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 10

**Turnabout is Fair Play**

"You see any Gummy Worms anywhere?"

"Sam," Dean rolled his eyes. "How can you eat those things?"

"I don't bitch about your constant pie intake. You leave my Gummy Worms alone," Sam answered as he cruised an aisle of the convenience store. "You see any over there?"

Before Dean could answer there was a shout from the front of the store. "Get your hands off me!" an outraged female voice rang out. Dean poked his head up over the shelving to see what was going on. Sam just had to turn his head since he already towered over the obstruction. He mugged at his brother.

"You standing on tip-toe, Dean?' he mocked. "Just ask, Princess, I'll tell you what's going on."

Dean aimed a Snickers Bar at his brother and bounced the candy off Sam's head. "No Gummy Worms in sight bitch. Try this."

A second voice joined the outraged female. "You guys get out of here. Stop bothering the customers."

Finally intrigued, the Winchester brothers drifted closer to the front of the store just in time to see a scraggly pack of young men push their way out.

At the checkout stand a couple of pretty teenage girls were glaring at the men leaving. Something had happened and the clerk was trying to sooth his customers, murmuring apologies.

"Don't tell me to calm down," the taller of the two girls snapped. "He grabbed me. He pinched my tit. I want to kill him, not calm down."

The Winchesters paid and they and the girls left the store together. Outside the group of men was waiting and when the girls appeared the leader of the pack stepped forward. He was about 25, skinny except for an incipient beer gut and evidently thought he was irresistible.

"Hey baby, he drawled. "How would you like a real man for once? Come on now, don't be shy. You know you want me."

He made a grab for the taller girl and she swung her purse and smacked his hands away. He stepped behind her and put his arms around her waist, pushing his face into her hair and nuzzling at her neck. His pack giggled as he pretend to hump her from behind.

Sam turned to Dean and handed his brother his purchases. The taller Winchester stepped behind Beer Gut and grabbed him around the waist.

"Hey baby," Sam drawled. "How would you like a real man for once?"

Beer Gut tried to turn in Sam's arms but only managed to get as far as twisting into Sam chest. He realized he was in the hands of a guy way bigger than he was and he squawked. "Get your hands off me!"

"Come on now, don't be shy." Sam murmured as he pushed his face to mimic nuzzling at the guy's neck. Sam's voice was almost drowned out by the laughter of the guy's friends. "You know you want me." Sam held on tight and began to mimic humping the guy from behind.

Now the girls joined in laughing at their former assailant.

Beer Gut's head almost exploded with the rush of blood flooding his face. Sam let go but grabbed at the waistband of the guy's jockey shorts and when Beer Gut pulled away Sam held on.

The guy was held in place, hostage to a major wedgie.

Sam let go, the guy ran, pulling at his underwear, and Dean handled Sam back his bag of snacks.

"Nice one, Sam."


	11. Chapter 11 - Surprise, It's a Ghost

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 11

**Surprise, it's a Ghost**

"Come on." Karl laughed. "What are you afraid of, you wusses?"

Karl's friends, Dan, Paige and Lenny, held back. They peered back down the country road, looking for the rest of their posse. Karl was the bold one, out in front. He didn't care about the stories. He didn't believe about the ghosts and now he had convinced his friends to follow him out to the Eggert's place.

It was Halloween night and they were hunting ghosts. It sounded like a cool idea at first. What better time to go look for the town legend than on All Hallows Eve?

The closer they got to the old farm house, the darker the night was. They had pushed through the weeds and through the overgrown fields, spooked by owls and dark clouds scuttling over the face of the full moon. Now here they were, gathered in a huddling group in front of the scary abandoned house. The Eggert's place was the local spook house, visited by every senior class since the last Eggert had died back in the eighties.

"I dare you," had been shouted in the school hallways and most of the basketball team had responded, accepting the challenge at first. It was amusing how many of them discovered family responsibilities they had to deal with later that afternoon. They had to take their kid brother trick or treating, their mother expected them home to eat dinner with grandma, Dad wanted them to go bowling with his league, an amazing variety of excuses, some of them pretty creative. Now it was down to five guys and Paige, Miss Spooky Mulder, the school's believer and resident witch.

She led the rest of the gathered kids to the door, following Karl. Dan figured she and Karl deserved each other. She drove Karl nuts and Karl enjoyed pissing her off. She stood on the porch, her Ouija Board in hand. She was going to talk to the ghosts, she said. Karl almost peed himself laughing.

Once everyone was inside they gathered in the old living room. The room even had glass in some of the windows and there was a fireplace, full of trash that they lit up. A couple of guys had brought along ratty old blankets and they spread them out on the floor while Paige went to work setting up her candles and board. Finally they all settled down to giggles and snorts and Paige picked Karl and Dan to put their fingers on the planchette.

She started with goofy questions like "Who's there? Who are you? Are you a demon? The little heart shaped pointer flew around the board answering her questions. The boys got into the act pretty quick shouting out smart ass questions. Are you hot? What are you wearing? It went on until there was a large crash somewhere else in the house and the board seemed to jump under their fingers. "See!" Paige screamed. "I told you! Now you've made it mad with your stupid questions." The pretty but wacky red headed teenager jumped up, knocking the board over and some of the candles too. Randy started beating out the blanket that caught fire from the spilled candle and everyone started moving around.

They froze in place when a flickering shape appeared in front of the fireplace. It looked like a women in a long white apron. She flickered in and out of sight and her mouth stretched into a perfect black oval. A howling noise cut through the chill air and everyone's breath streamed like steam, visible in the candle light. They all rushed to the door but stopped dead when another figure appeared.

This visitor was a big guy with a shotgun and he looked really solid.

"Get out the hell out of the way, you idiots!" he yelled and now everyone broke to the closest side of the room. The dark figure raised the gun and blasted away at the woman in front of the fireplace. She flickered and broke up into wisps like blowing ashes. When he stepped forward into the light they all saw a really big guy with long hair, a plaid flannel shirt and a stubby looking shotgun.

"What do you people think you're doing here?" the guy shouted and everyone replied at once. As usual, Karl stepped to the front, followed by Paige. "It's a ghost hunt for Halloween." Karl said. Paige followed up with "We are trying to contact the spirit world."

"Was that enough contact for you?" He stepped back to the doorway and shouted out. "Hey Dean, come meet the local school kids on a field trip."

A second guy with another gun immediately appeared in the doorway. "What in hell? Are you kids crazy? " His hair was short and he wasn't as big but he had a flannel shirt and a shotgun just like the first guy.

Paige immediately got all huffy. "I was just about in touch with the good spirits on the other side and everybody got stupid about it."

"Stupid is trying to talk to spirits," the new guy barked. "Did that lady look nice to you or did she look like she wanted to rip your head off?"

The first guy interrupted "Dean, we got to get these kids out of here before Granma Eggert comes back."

"Whoa," Karl objected. "Are you trying to tell me we just saw a ghost? Ghosts aren't real. Who are you guys?"

"Shut up, Karl," Dan growled. "We all saw it. Paige wins so shut the hell up and let's get out of here."

While everyone was getting in their own two cents the figure in front of the fireplace re-formed and the temperature dropped. Both flannel wearing guys shouted for everyone to get out and the shotguns went off simultaneously. The noise in the enclosed room made the kid's ears ring.

The whole group fled to the porch and the guys with the shotguns followed.

"Have none of you people every seen a horror flick? The guy with the short hair asked. "Let me tell you, if someone tells you a place is haunted it probably is and the dumbest thing you can do is go in. Find a different hobby."

He turned to Paige. "And let me tell you something, Missy. You aren't a psychic. All you are doing with your talking board is making yourself a target. Take up chess or computer games or something else that won't have you ending up as the desert of the day for a bunch of pissed off spirits."

The taller guy stepped out of the house and racked his shotgun. "Now I'll tell you something too. I'm going to count to ten and anybody left within range is going to get an ass full of salt. Now run."


	12. Chapter 12 - Consequences

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 12

**Consequences**

"I don't know, Dean," Sam said, looking in the rear view mirror. "Should we go back and take it off the road?"

"OK come on, King of the Emo Girls, it was a god damn snake, not a fluffy bunny." Dean threw his hands in the air, forgetting he had a roof over his head and punching his open fingers into the Impala's headliner.

"Son of a bitch, son of a bitch." Dean barked and whined, holding his now stubbed fingers in his armpits.

San glanced over. "Control yourself. You think I'm over reacting and you're the one punching the car for no reason."

"I didn't punch the car and you're never driving again. If I was where I was supposed to be we wouldn't be having this discussion and my fingers wouldn't be broken." Dean hunched down in the seat now, nicely in the midst of an unreasonable rant. The world was against him, his brother was an idiot and even his car had turned on him.

Sam pulled off the road. "Well, I'm going back and pulling it off the road. Something that size is going to freak the next driver out.

"It's a god damn black snake. Everybody around here has seen them before. No one's going to freak out. Don't you dare go back."

Sam neatly completed a three point turn and went back down the road to where he had run over a huge black snake. The body went from one side of the road to the other, making it more than six feet long.

"Come on, jerk," he said exiting the car. "Get out of the car and watch for traffic. I'm going to pull it off to the side."

Dean got out, almost slamming the door and huffing his way over to the head of the snake. Sam went to the tail and started to drag.

Dean looked back down the road, watching for cars so he didn't see the snake lift its head when Sam grabbed its tail. When he felt the bite he started screaming "IT'S ALIVE, IT'S ALIVE" and dancing in the road, the snake attached to his calf.

Sam started laughing and dropped his end going over to rescue his hysterical brother.

Oh, yeah, Sam knew he was going to hear about this one for weeks to come.

00O00

00O00

00O00

00O00

00O00

00O00

**A/N:** After I wrote this piece and posted it I remembered that these drabbles are all supposed to be Outsider POVs. I wish to state firmly, right now, that this drabble is from the point of view of the snake.

**A/N: #2** The Black Rat Snake is common throughout much of the Eastern US and is a non-venomous species that often grows to 6 feet or more in length. They are tree climbers and eat rodents, birds and bird eggs. Dean is not going to die so stop freaking out.


	13. Chapter 13 - No Moose Here

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 13

**No Moose Here**

"Hi yah, Bert. How's business?"

"Just fine, Harry. Need a trim?"

Bert Cassidy's barber shop had been a gathering spot for the Monessen men for decades. Bert cut their hair. He had cut their fathers' hair and, with any luck at all, he might go on to cut their sons' hair. Of course, Bert was getting on a bit; like the City of Monessen itself, the barber pole out front and the railroad bridge over the Monongahela River, they were all showing their age.

Bert consoled himself with the fact that hair still grew and the need for someone to cut that hair appeared to be an ongoing necessity. Unless everybody in town suddenly went bald Bert was pretty sure he would make it until he could draw Social Security and stay home all day tending his tomatoes.

Bert kept the shop clean and kept himself looking just as neat. His thinning grey hair only needed the most nominal of trims to look good but he felt the need to set an example. A sloppy barber was a bad advertisement.

The ancient bell on the glass front door tinkled and Bert looked up to see two men enter. With the sun behind them Bert could momentarily only see outlines but they were big guys. They walked like young men and that captured Bert's attention immediately. He knew everyone in town and he didn't recognize these men. They stepped forward and Bert knew they were definitely strangers.

One was huge, well over six feet tall, maybe six and a half. The other was big but dwarfed by the other man. They seemed to be perhaps in their twenties. Bert's eyes immediately went to their hair.

Hell, the big one was using some fancy hair product to make his long hair so soft and shiny and manageable. The shorter guy's hair could only be made to stand up in spikes like that with the careful application of some kind of Gel.

Bert brushed the trimmed hair off Harry's shoulders and removed the cape to shake it out.

"Gentlemen," Bert addressed the two strangers. "I can give you both a trim but I don't think you're going to be happy here." Bert felt firmly anchored in the past looking at the young guys.

"You might try further down the block at Myrna's Salon. She probably can help you out."

The tall guy pulled at the shorter guy's arm.

"Come on, Dean. Let's try the Salon.

"I got it, Moose. There's no Mousse here."

00O00

00O00

00O00

00O00

00O00

**A/N** – The barbershop location was a prompt from XxZessxX. "Even our badass hunters have to be there every hundred years or so."


	14. Chapter 14- Mud Bath

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 14

**Mud Bath**

I am an idiot. My mother warned me and I, like a complete idiot, ignored her. Now here I was, slogging away on a country road, mud up to my ankles. My pretty shoes were falling apart; my nice, tight little black dress plastered to my body by the pounding rain.

I am a total, complete, stubborn, stupid idiot. My mother warned me about Bert Holloway. She knew him; she had been his teacher in the sixth grade and she warned me not to go out with him but, of course, I knew better. Mother was old, I told myself. She had forgotten what it was like to see a pair of big brown eyes and straight white teeth hiding behind full, hot lips. Bert made parts of me tingle that hadn't tingled in quite a while.

When Bert took me out on this road after dinner I was stupid enough to hope what was happening wasn't real. It took him dragging me out of the truck on to the grassy verge to get it through my thick head that my mother was right after all.

So after I kicked him in the balls he left in the truck, spinning the wheels to spit gravel in my face. Here I was, miles from home, in the dark, alone. My purse was still in Bert's truck so I didn't even have my phone. To make it an even more perfect night it started to rain like rain had just been discovered and the rain gods were going to play with it for a while.

I had decided I would try to live even if I meant that I would have to eventually confess to my mother that she had been right and I was a fool. So I slogged on, one foot in front of the other, shaking from the cold, wet hair hanging in my face and not a single car had passed me since Bert left.

A huge set of iron gates loomed out of the dark beside me I realized why Bert had picked this road; why there was no traffic. This was the road to the Gatlinburg Cemetery. There most likely wouldn't be a car on this road until somebody in town dropped dead. I could only hope it wouldn't be me.

I flipped the hair out of my eyes and squinted. If I wasn't hallucinating already from hypothermia there was a glow off in the Cemetery. It was either the ghosts holding a kegger or tomb robbers. Wonderful

Against the glow I could see that the gates were open and sitting inside was a big, black car. That car enticed me with promises. It said I'm safe, I'm warm. Most importantly it said, don't I have a gorgeous roof?

I stumbled down the graveyard's graveled road. Now my mud had little bits of rock in it and my feet wanted to go live with someone else, preferably someone with good sense; someone like my mother.

Praise the Lord, the doors weren't locked and I slid into the back seat. I kicked my tattered muddy shoes out the door. Now that the rain wasn't trying to beat the last bits of my admittedly defective brain out it occurred to me that perhaps the car's owner might have an opinion about me taking over his back seat.

I scooted forward on the seat and looked out the front window. I could see two guys outlined against the glow; two big guys. It looked like they had managed in spite of the rain to light some kind of fire. I could not think of any good reason for them to be lighting a fire in a graveyard during a driving rainstorm. I couldn't even come up with a bad reason for doing it. They had to be accomplished arsonists to keep something like that going during Noah's second flood outside.

It looked to me like they were shoveling now. What was there to shovel in a graveyard? As they worked the glow went down and I became convinced these guys were filling in a grave. When the light went out I debated running. It was now completely dark outside and the rain was pounding so loud I barely heard it when someone threw something in the trunk and slammed it closed. The only thing still holding me in the car was the thought of that rain beating me senseless again. On the other hand, what might two grave robbing arsonists do to me?

The decision was taken out of my hands when the front passenger door opened. A guy with long dark hair stuck his head in the car and stared at me. Standing back up in the rain the guy said "Dean, you forgot to lock the car again."

"What's wrong, Sammy? You afraid the ghosts are going to get in?" an invisible guy answered.

"No, it actually looks more like a drown cat. Take a look."

Another guy stuck his head in the car and stared at me. "Get in, Sammy before you melt like the Wicked Witch."

When both guys settled in they turned and looked at me. "Where did you come from?" the guy in the driver's seat asked.

"What were you guys doing out there in the graveyard?" I shot back.

"You saw that, did you?" he continued. "Listen, Kitty Cat, you answer my question first. This is my car and you're dripping all over my upholstery. "

"Not a good idea." The other guy said. "My brother is very possessive about his upholstery. You should answer his questions and be happy we haven't thrown you back out in the rain."

Since I was still alive and neither guy had made a threatening move I spilled my long, sad story.

As I talked I took a good look at my graveyard arsonists. The one called Sammy was pretty nice but the other one was grade A beef cake. I made my eyes grow really large and twisted my hair around my fingers and hoped neither one was planning to kill me.

Dean caught me looking and glared back "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" he said. "The answer is No, just No."

Sam looked surprised. "What's going on Dean?"

"The wet cat is trying to flirt with me. She is worse than an idiot. She just got finished arm wrestling a rapist and now she's trying to flirt with a guy she just met in a graveyard.

"Now, Dean," Sam tried to placate him. "Everybody makes mistakes sometimes. You don't have the best track record yourself."

"At least I never had to fight off a rapist. I have better taste than that."

"I don't know about that, Dean. What about that time last year in Amarillo when you picked up that …."

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean growled between clenched teeth. "If you don't shut up right now I'll make you ride in the trunk."

Sam smiled at me and said "So, Miss Kitty, what do you want us to do with you now? Do you want to go home or do you want us to find this Bert guy for you?"

"Can I hear the rest of the story?"

"I can't" Sam said. "He'd put me in the trunk for sure."

"Then take me home to mother." I sighed. "I deserve her."


	15. Chapter 15 - Remembering Amarillo

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 15

**Remembering Amarillo**

"Aren't you just the prettiest thing?" the cougar prowled behind him and muttered into Dean's ear.

He looked her over. He didn't usually pay a lot of attention to cougars, especially bar cougars. He had been felt up by experts and fended them off with ease. Additionally he had just stepped out for a late night beer and if he wasn't in the room when Sam woke up in the morning there would be hell to pay.

On the other hand, it had been a while since he gave into to his craving for what Sam called 'foreign female flesh' and even if the current example had about 10 or 15 years on him it was good looking years.

Dean bet she knew exactly how to please a man. Her breath in his ear made the lobe tingle and a little thrill ran down the back of his neck when she petted the short hairs.

He turned and looked. "Hi there. Something you want?" She was smooth and looked expensive. This bar was not like one of his normal dives. It was nice and clean and he was the one who looked out of place, not her. He really had just been looking for a drink, not a new friend.

XXXXXXX

Elaine liked what she saw. He was young and looked strong. He definitely was pretty enough. When he turned on the bar stool she had one hand on his neck and she slipped the other one up the leg of his jeans, checking on the merchandise. She saw him flinch in surprise at the firm grope and he never noticed her other hand pass over his drink.

"Come on , honey," she whispered in his ear. "Bring your beer along and I'll buy you a late dinner next door."

Dean smiled and swallowed down his draft. "That's all right, I already had dinner."

"How about desert then?" she murmured. "Coffee and pie and maybe we can get to know each other a little better."

She was somewhat surprised when interest flared in his eyes and she took his hand and led him along to the door.

Instead of immediately heading next door to the hotel diner she took him out to her BMW 4 Series. Leaning against the side of the car she held on and kissed him firmly. She knew exactly how long it would take his doped beer to hit and she kept him busy until he swayed on his feet. Before he outright hit the ground she had the back door open and shoved him on to the seat.

XXXXXXX

Dean had no idea how much time had passed when he woke up with a pounding headache, naked, spread eagled and cuffed to a bed but it was definitely daylight pouring through the window next to the bed. Sam was going to kill him, if the jerk didn't die laughing first.

He could hear the twittering of women's voices just outside the room and when the door opened he got a good look at his kidnappers. There was the cougar from the bar and a couple of her younger friends.

"Oh God, Mrs. Woodbridge; you are so right, he's gorgeous," a kind of homely looking girl with her hair scraped back in a ponytail, drooled. "Are you sure you're done with him?"

Elaine waved a gracious hand at her captive. "Feel free. I brought him back for Clarisse but I'm sure she won't mind sharing with her friends."

XXXXXXX

Hours later, after finding out he was a kind of Bachelorette party favor Dean was praying for rescue and, failing that, at least a break and a glass of water to replace fluids. When he heard a crash and what sounded like Sam's voice out in the hall be thought that his brother would at least break up the line of woman waiting outside the door.

Finally Sam was in the room, yelling at the women and, in between gusts of laughter, threatening them all with kidnapping charges. The big goof could hardly catch his breath but finally picked the cuffs, threw his brother over his shoulder and carried him out of the room, down the stairs past the assembled woman.

"You're all lucky I don't call the cops on you." Sam shouted. He then smacked Dean's naked ass. "This is mine and I don't share." A silence fell on the room and no one moved as Sam went out the door with his prize.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Brush of Wings

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 16

**The Brush of Wings**

It had been a long, hard day. I'd been on my feet since eight in the morning and now, thank God, finally the lunch crowd was winding down. I guess I'm getting old. There was a time when I could have danced through a shift like this but the days when I danced at work were long gone. Then it was just a temporary job while I was on my way to bigger and better things.

Here it was, ten years later and I was still serving up burgers and fries to a never ending flow of faces. Life had caught me and now I needed this job to keep me and Joshua afloat. I could see no other way ahead and my plans and dreams had been overtaken by the need to feed and clothe my kid.

He was the one good thing. He kept despair at bay; my son, my baby, my most precious gift. He made it all worth it.

Two good looking guys walked in and sat down at one of my tables. I got back up on my feet and stuck a smile back on my face. Tips had been OK but me and Josh could always use a couple of spare bucks and these guys had kind faces, especially the big one with the floppy soft hair. So I made it over to the table, coffee pot in hand.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Do you want coffee?" They both pushed their cups at me. "Do you need more time with the menus?" The pretty one shook his head. "I know what I want; cheese burger and fries. Extra onions on the burger. Sam?"

The guy with the floppy hair was named Sam, I supposed. He looked up at me and gave me the sweetest smile. It knocked years off his face. "I'd like a chicken tostado, salsa on the side."

I wrote up their orders and walked back to the serving hatch. I glanced up at the clock and it was almost three. Josh should be coming through the door any time now. School was over at two thirty.

It was a day pretty much like every other day in the last decade. I cleaned tables, filled coffee cups and carried food to the customers. It was pretty much same old, same old; until they came through the door. When the door buzzer went off I looked up expecting Josh and there he was but he wasn't alone.

A guy in one of those dark ski masks had his hand on my seven year old's shoulder and Josh looked scared to death. "Mommy!" he yelled. The man holding him back tightened his fingers and Josh flinched from the pain.

"Let him go," I screamed and the guy pointed a gun at me.

"Shut up, Mom," he yelled through clenched teeth. "Just shut up and go empty the cash register or I'll put a bullet in the kid's brain."

Another man pushed his way in behind Josh's captor and started waving a gun around. I swear the blood froze in my veins. I couldn't move.

"Go get the money, Mom." The gunman barked out. "Move it or you won't be anybody's Mom anymore."

Josh started to cry and the gunman shook him like a little doll. I dropped the coffee pot to explode on the tiles and headed for the register.

I guess it was the pot exploding that gave Mr. Burger with Fries and Mr. Chicken Tostado the cover to move. They came up out of their booth like they were shot out of a cannon. The big one rolled and hit the floor with a gun in his hand. He fired and the second gun man's hand jerked into the wall. The other customer had already swung around the side of the booth and launched himself at the guy holding Josh.

He cleared the distance in a slide that knocked Josh out of the way and took the first robber's feet from under him. Ski Mask number 1 got a shot off but it went into the ceiling and the customer rose up and butted his head under the robber's chin. Mr. Ski Mask dropped like a rock.

The man on the floor holding a gun looked up at me. "It's OK. Just sit down before you fall down."

Josh ran to me and I held on like I was never going to let him go again. I was cold from shock and Josh was shaking. We both had come so close. I had felt the wings of the Angel of Death brush by us.

The man called Sam got up off the floor and slid his gun in the back of his pants. "You OK, Dean?" he called to the other customer.

"It's OK Sam but we got to get out of here." He picked up the robber's guns. The one he had head-butted was out cold and the one Sam had shot in the hand was bleeding all over the floor. Dean looked over the other customers in the restaurant. "Anybody here know how to handle a gun?"

Ezra came out of the kitchen. "Yeah, I can; X-Army." Dean waved Ezra over and handed our cook the robber's guns. "We can't stay for the cops. Can you take over?"

Dean came over and put his hand on Josh's head. "Good move there, Josh, getting out of the way like that. You must be Batman." Josh smiled up at the guy. "You saved your Mom", Dean went on. "Good job."

That made all the difference to Josh. Maybe it would help with the memories.

I looked at Sam and Dean. "Thank you both. You two are now my favorite angels."

Dean snorted. "Lady, we're so much better than those feathered dicks. Trust me on that."

My two favorite angels left but still remembered to drop money on the table.


	17. Chapter 17 - Of Course I Love You

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**A/N:** This is for Minty4ever who wanted sex and a lot of it. You can all say thanks to Minty

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 17

**Of Course I Love You**

Night had fallen and their search for a motel room in the little hick town of Apfels was a failure. They faced driving on through the Minnesota fields and pastures looking for a place or they could just pull over somewhere and sleep in the car.

Sam hated sleeping in the car. There was absolutely nowhere that his legs would fit. He faced a night of turning and twisting and waking up on the hour every hour to get the blood circulating again. Dean, however, fit neatly under the steering wheel. Sam stared at his brother. Dean was already asleep with his head flung back against the bench seat and his mouth slightly open, breathing peacefully. The urge to touch was overwhelming.

Sam reached out and ran his fingers lightly against Dean's lower lip, rubbing back and forth over the softness then carefully dragged them over the sleeper's cheeks, traced the jawline and trailed them down the column of his brother's neck. He played lightly with the scruff under Dean's chin then slid over a little closer.

He put his free arm on the back of the bench seat and reached around, tipping Dean's face towards him with his long fingers buried in the short blonde spikes. Sam's left hand continued his exploration down his sleeping brother's chest, teasing open the flannel and finding the hem of the thin T-shirt. Eureka!

Under the shirt Sam found flesh, smooth and firm. His hand now reversed its course and traveled up his brother's chest. Once he found a nipple he flicked it until he could feel the skin begin to wrinkle. Sam leaned in and kissed those pouting lips.

Dean woke up, firmly held prisoner by his little brother's arms. Pulling his head back he said, "What's up Sam?"

"Can't sleep." Sam answered. "I need a distraction and maybe a little exercise."

"You could get out and run around the car until you're tired." Dean responded half asleep.

Sam laughed at Dean's sleepy face. "This is so much more fun and it's a lot more comfortable and warm too. Come over here."

Sam dragged Dean over the bench seat, his fingers working at Dean's pants. "Hey," Dean objected and attempted to wiggle free.

Sam growled. "You're mine. Don't you love me?" He continued to work at stripping Dean's lovely body. The flannel was off and tossed in the back seat. As soon as the T-shirt came off Sam fastened lips to a nipple, well aware of Dean's sensitivity there.

"Of course I love you," Dean replied. "But isn't this a little public?"

Sam finally got the jeans open. "Strip off, lover. I want you naked."

"You're not naked yet," Dean objected. Sam's response was "You're not in charge. Get naked."

Dean toed off his boots and pushed his pants and underwear down his legs. Sam was a dominating lover and Dean enjoyed laying aside all responsibility for just a little space of time during their couplings. He followed orders and allowed himself to abdicate the big brother throne and let Sam call the shots. All he had to do was obey. He trusted Sam to take care of him.

Sam slid his own pants down and pulled Dean onto his lap with Dean's legs pushed open, one to each side. His knees dug into the seat. Now it was naked flesh to flesh and Dean put his arms around Sam's neck and melted into a kiss. He opened his lips and Sam's tongue played in his obedient mouth.

Sam loaded his palm up with lube and held their swollen cocks aligned; sliding them against each other and feeling the heat begin to rise. Dean moaned and rocked in his brother's hand, lost in the feeling.

Sam's other hand landed on Dean's ass. Damp with lube the fingers traced patterns on the tingling flesh. Soon those clever fingers found their target and Dean now rocked back and forth, sliding his cock smoothly into Sam's grip in front and clutching at a probing finger behind. He held on with his eyes closed and moaned.

Sam probed and hit Dean's sweet spot and Dean lost it, coming into his brother's hand and on his own belly and his brother' shirts. "That's my love," Sam whispered. "Now my turn, lift up."

Dean lifted up on his knees and was impaled by Sam's cock. He slid down as instructed and began rocking, riding Sam so hard he could taste his brother's cock behind his teeth.

XXXXXXX

Officer McKane moved from parked car to parked car, shinning his flash light into the steamed up windows. He really didn't much care for this duty, clearing out Apfels' lover's lane on a Friday night. He had grown up here too and had lost his virginity to a girl from Marching Band one October night after a school football game. Funny, now when Sheila and he crossed paths, like at the bank, they pretended not to know each other.

So far he hadn't found what he was looking for, thank God. His wife had been convinced that his brother's daughter, his niece Amy, was out here tonight. He had recognized most of the kids he had rousted already, including the Mayor's son but no Amy. His wife was evidently wrong.

He approached the last car, a big dark muscle car monster, parked a little closer to the highway than the rest of the cars. It looked like it had pulled off the main highway, instead of coming from the other direction, from town. He didn't recognize the car either, which was odd. He thought he knew all the cars from the high school. The windows were completely steamed up so he knew what was going on in there.

His flashlight beam gave him a clear picture that no way was he expecting. These weren't a couple of high school kids, this was two big guys and one of them was completely naked. From the way they were holding on to each other it looked like the show had just come to an end. Officer McKane was glad. He wasn't afraid of sending kids home but these two guys looked like they might object to him sticking his nose in here. He bravely tapped on the window with his flash light.

"Sorry guys, you need to move it along now. Find a room."


	18. Chapter 18 - The Flying Cupcake Pan

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**On the Road Again**

Chapter 18

**The Flying Cupcake Pan**

"Are you two the guys that Singer said he would send?" The man who opened the door in a nice looking ranch house in the middle of your average, every day suburb outside of Detroit, looked stressed. There was a whizzing noise and a brass pot with paper flowers flew out the door, striking Sam in the shoulder.

"Sorry", the guy apologized. "It doesn't like strangers."

"So it's a poltergeist, is it?" Dean asked and ducked as another vase shot out the door. This one was ceramic and full of water with a couple of daisies stuck in it. It missed everyone and smashed to sloppy bits on the brick walkway.

The man stuck out his hand. "I'm Rob Barrow. I knew Bobby back in the day; Karen too. I danced at their wedding and I never forgot that Bobby believed in this stuff." There was another crash from inside the house and a dog yelped.

Rob slapped his hand against the door frame and leaned back. "God damn it, leave the poor dog alone," he yelled.

"Rob, hey Rob," Dean laid a hand on the man's arm. "Maybe you should let us get on with our job."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Rob asked.

Sam spoke up. "Could you came out and sit in the car and tell us what you know about the house?"

The three of them settled safely into the Impala after Rob locked Partner, his German Shepherd, out in the back yard. "It attacks the damn dog every time Partner gets in the house." Rob explained. "Don't know why it hates that dog. Partner is a really nice guy. He doesn't deserve this."

"No one deserves this," Sam replied. "OK, when did this start?"

"A couple of weeks ago we came back from Pam's brother's funeral. We had been gone for a couple of weeks helping settle things up for the family. We left a house sitter here with Partner and she said everything was quiet and normal. She had no problems. The week after we got back things started moving around the house and then they started flying around the house and now you see what's going on."

Rob scratched an eyebrow and sighed. "It just started getting worse and worse and finally I asked the reverend from our church to come out and maybe bless the house. He thought we were nuts and refused, telling us to talk to a doctor. The doctor prescribed anti-anxiety medicine for both of us and recommended counseling. None of these people actually came here. They would have been singing a different tune once they got hit in the head with a flying cupcake pan."

Rob's shoulders dropped for the first time since they started talking and he seemed to relax. "We were thinking about giving up and moving out but then I remembered Bobby. When I called him I was amazed that he was still at the same house in Sioux Falls first of all then I told him what was wrong. When he said it would be no problem to get someone out to help us I swear, I almost started crying."

Rob shot a glance at Bobby's 'help'. "I have to admit you two aren't what I expected."

Dean smiled. "We've been doing this all our lives. Don't worry. We'll deal with it."

"You said you had just come back from a funeral," Sam interrupted. "Did you bring anything back with you?"

Rob cocked his head. "Why? Would something like that matter? "

"It could." Sam said. "After all it looks pretty coincidental, doesn't it? Did you bring something back with you?"

"Look, I love Pam and I don't want to hurt her feelings but her brother was one of the world's biggest assholes. Nobody else would take him so they gave him to Pam." Rob explained somewhat obliquely.

Dean paused and glanced sideways at Rob. "What do you mean 'they gave him to Pam'? What did they give to Pam?"

"His ashes; Pam's mother gave her Jerry's urn. It's on the mantle." Rob stopped. "That's what it is isn't it? I should have known. He was such an asshole. He hated animals, he hated me, he hated kids, he hated everyone. Black, oriental, gay, liberal, he hated them all. What can we do?"

"Well, this looks like an easy fix, doesn't it Sammy?" Dean asked. "Do you have an outdoor barbeque pit, Rob?"

Rob led the way into the house. There weren't many loose pieces in the living room any more but what there was tried to fly. Couch cushions however, seemed out of the poltergeist's range. Rob went to the mantle and took down the urn then went out to the patio and lit the charcoal.

"Put the urn on the grill rack." Dean directed. "I think we ought to make one last test, just to be sure." He pulled Sammy in close and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hard. There was a lot of tongue action and moaning and a little bit of hip humping going on.

The urn on the grill started to vibrate. There was high pitched squeal and the urn exploded, dumping pieces of the container and a lot of fine grey ash on to the charcoal. A secondary powder explosion sent Jerry's ashes flaring with little tiny glittering stars like a 4th of July sparkler.

Rob looked at the destroyed urn on his barbeque and then at the two humping ghost hunters.

"Uh, guys. I think you can stop now. I'm pretty sure you just blew Jerry's bigoted mind right up the chimney."


End file.
